Physics Chemistry Biology Love
by green-ninja05
Summary: ALTERNATIVE GALAXY err, UNIVERSE. Amy confessed her feelings for Sheldon. Sheldon reluctantly consented so they can still be friends. Will he ever feel the same way as Amy does? Do Physics, Chemistry, Biology can explain this phenomenon called "LOVE"? Cliche College Romance (because my intellect is only limited to cliches XD)
1. Sometimes, It's Physics

Hello!

Sometimes we need a cliché plot (pfft.. who am I kidding? It's a lame excuse. I'm just not as good as the brilliant writers in this FANDOM! Love all the writers here!)

The writer does not own _The Big Bang Theory_.

* * *

 **Part I: Sometimes It's Physics**

"Sheldon!"

A cheery feminine voice echoed along the hall way. Students, mostly undergraduates, were heading towards the cantina. The voice gained attention to the students, especially to a group of male undergraduates with one of them is the bearer of the said name. The bespectacled brunette lady was smiling sweetly as she walked swiftly towards them. Sheldon Cooper's friends cannot fathom how this intelligent woman got interested in their egocentric, annoying, impossible friend. She always greets with this kind of enthusiasm and yet it still amaze them the way she look at him with much adoration. True, the greet Sheldon Lee Cooper is a genius, but still…

The brunette lady, clad with long sleeves, cardigan, skirts, tights and orthopedic shoes, stopped in front of them, catching her breath while clutching bunch of books in her hands. She breathed deeply and greeted, "Hi! Sheldon, Hi! Guys!"

It is kind of broken recording to say this but the 'guys' were still amazed by this exchange.

Unfortunately, the lanky, pale Sheldon Cooper broke the sunny atmosphere, "How many times do I have to tell you, Ms. Amy Farrah Fowler, to address me as Mr. Cooper! I know you don't possess an eidetic memory like me, but everyday I always remind you of that!" _Ah, mood killer_ , his friends thought.

Amy Farrah Fowler gave her an apologetic smile, "I'm very sorry, Mr. Cooper. I'm just so happy to see you.." The other boys whispered to one another. _"I will exchange my whole bunch of comic book collection just to have a girl to say that to me,"_ Howard Jade Wolowitz whispered.

Leonard Hofstadter, Sheldon's roommate, interrupted the exchange. "I'm sorry Amy, for his behavior. He is just cranky because I left the tooth paste cap open."

His roommate turned to him, "Yes, Leonard. It is violation of Roommate Agreement. You have now two strikes.." he warned.

"Is that so?" Amy clarified. "I'm sorry, that happened to you. Maybe Leonard just forgot it. You know, not everyone has eidetic memory," she reasoned. Really, this woman, they cannot comprehend how she understands him. "Anyway," she composed herself, "See you guys in Biology." She left the group and walked towards the gate.

Sheldon and his friends proceeded to cafeteria. As they settled their food on the table, Rajesh Ramayan Koothrapali, an Astrophysics undergraduate, spoke, "Sheldon, don't be too hard on Amy. She is a lady afterall."

Sheldon gave him a stern look, "I treat Ms. Fowler the way I treat everybody. Just because she asked me to express her romantic feelings and I consented her to do so, doesn't mean she will get a 'special treatment' from me."

Howard, an Engineering student butted in, "You realize how lucky you are? A girl- an intelligent, beautiful, interesting girl has feelings for you, all you have to do is ask her to be your girlfriend. And yet, here you are, shoving her away."

Sheldon, a soon-to-be Theoretical Physicist, turned his head towards him, "Yes, I admit she is intelligent and interesting woman, that is why I consented her to do what she is doing so I can still converse with her. So, don't tell me I'm 'shoving her away'. Her girly hormones is the only obstacle for her to be qualified as my "intellectual equal", but I concede. Someday she will realize that this is hogwash and will return to the path of pure intellect."

Leonard, an Experimental Physics undergrad, spoke, "Oh how I wish I will be there when she will realize how foolish she was to like you the first place!"

"Ms. Fowler is not a fool, you know that. I can't blame her, if she likes me. I am a delight." And with that they started eating their lunch.

. . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"So how's that warm greeting with the great Sheldon Cooper go?" Penny, a Theater Arts student, teased her brunette friend. They were preparing for their next class, Biology.

Amy, who dreamed to be a Neurobiologist, froze momentarily, her hazel eyes widened. "Y-you saw that?"

"Actually," Bernadette, a Microbiology student, corrected, "the WHOLE school probably saw it since everybody is walking towards the cafeteria to have lunch."

"Oh, no! This is embarrassing! Sheldon will definitely get mad at me. He doesn't want unnecessary attention."

"Don't worry, Amy," Lucy, an Information Technology student comforted, "It doesn't seem to be bothered. His eyes were on you."

"Yes," Amy intoned sarcastically. "Because he was busy scolding me." Her friends just patted her shoulder for comfort. Just like Sheldon's friends, her friends were also wondering how Amy got interested to a guy, to Sheldon Cooper, no less! They thought Amy is not interested in those things, as she is too focused on her studies. Well, miracles do happen. Even their friendship is considered a miracle. Penelope, in social standards, is gorgeous, sexy, beautiful woman. Bernadette, a cute, cheerful lady but there are times she is scary. Lucy, a quiet, socially awkward woman. And Amy, a self-proclaimed nerd and intelligent and like Lucy, a socially awkward person, too.

This madness of Amy Farrah Fowler started few months earlier. They are freshmen students. So, they have classes on basic subjects. It was after school, the girls were seated on the study table working in their assignment on Algebra. The quiet atmosphere was broken, when the table next to them were occupied by a group of male freshmen students.

"We are men of Science!" One of them barked, "I disappointed you used the term, 'brokenhearted', Leonard! Your heart won't turn into pieces just because Leslie dumped you!" The lanky man, if Bernadette was not mistaken, was the famous Sheldon Cooper. She knows him and his friends as they were classmates in Biology. ' _Interesting conversation,'_ she thought.

"I was brokenhearted, not literally, but figuratively," Leonard, who was in verge of terms, managed to reply.

' _Aww, you poor thing!'_ Penny thought. Amy was also listening. But she can't look at them, as she was seated behind them. It fascinates her how love can 'break' a person. She never experienced such, and maybe she'll never will. At least, she thought.

"Yeah, Sheldon, don't take this literally. Let's just comfort our friend. He needs that," Lucy perked her head as she heard his voice. _'This Indian man is sweet.'_

"Just because you never love someone, other than your mother and Meemaw, doesn't mean you can't show sympathy for your friends." Howard added, and patted Leonard's shoulder, "Give it time, you will forget her," he consoled. Bernadette took a peek at him, _'What a good a friend.'_

"Figuratively or literally, it is not right. It is not the heart that conveys emotion. Heart just pumps blood all throughout the body. If there is an organ that would be "broken" as you put it, but not literally, it will be the brain. Brain reacted to the external stimuli which in this case, Leslie dumping you, and the brain processed that releasing stress hormones, cortisol and epinephrine. Your once love-induced brain was now deprived of bliss hormones, dopamine and oxytocin. So…"

Amy could not take it anymore. If you will talk about brain, there is no stopping her. She turned her body to them and blurted out, "Actually, what you call "heartbreak", when experienced too much, is considered as a disease in the heart. It is medically termed as "Takotsubo cardiomyopathy". This disease revolves around the weakening of the muscular portion of heart that's triggered emotional stress—like in this case, someone dumping you. So, in some cases, heart plays a role of being 'brokenhearted'. Did you know that disease is named after Japanese octopus traps which are similar in shape with left ventricular apex.."

She took a deep breath as she explained non – stop. She was frozen when the boys were looking at her. (Her friends, too were left speechless and open-mouthed.) Most of them were confused but one of them, Sheldon stared at her with such amazement. "That was fascinating!" That even surprised his friends more! He never adored a woman before, a stranger no less! "I thought I'll never see the day to encounter an interesting person like you." He complimented.

"Well," Amy managed to speak, "If you talk about the brain, I fairly know about it. I'm a Neurobiology student."

"Fascinating. You know it amazes me how the inner workings of the brain is so complicated."

"True. I'm sorry I interrupted you conversation. We are your classmates in Biology, anyway."

"Yes, you are Amy Farrah Fowler," Sheldon recognized, a matter – of – factly.

Amy was surprised. "Y-you know my name?"

"Of course. I have eidetic memory."

"That is even more fascinating!" Amy complimented. "Anyway, for formalities, I'm Amy Farrah Fowler." She extended her hand to him. Sheldon looked at her proffered hand. His friends were worried. Amy would probably be offended if Sheldon would not shake her hand because he is a germophobe!

But if they think miracles ceased the moment Sheldon talked to Amy, they are gravely mistaken.

Although Sheldon hesitated a bit, he bit his lower lip and shook Amy's hand. "Sheldon Lee Coper, Theoretical Physicist student."

"You know, sometimes thix thing is sometimes explained by Physics. You know the attraction between two bodies?" Amy flashed a grin, knowing it's kind of juvenile input.

Sheldon followed her drift, and offered a knowing grin too. "Ha-ha, Ms. Fowler."

" _That was interesting exchange for Sheldon,"_ his friends thought.

" _That was interesting conversation for Amy,"_ her friends thought.

And at that moment, they were almost inseparable.

Then one day, things changed between them.

"Sheldon Lee Cooper, I have feelings for you!"

That was Amy Farrah Fowler.

* * *

A/N: Forgive me I don't know how the system works in American Schools so I have them classmates on basic subjects (tee hee!)

Forgive me if I have inaccuracies regarding the scientific explanation of being "broken-hearted". I researched a bit. I graduated with degree in Science, but I just know the basics, not in the medical arena XD

And as you've noticed I described Amy's eyes as "hazel". I've searched for Mayim Bialik's profile off the net and I found she has brown eyes. I'm wondering who started the 'emerald eyes" of Amy. Not that I'm complaining. Though, I found it romantic when authors described Amy's eyes as emerald/jade and Sheldon's cerulean/blue. Awww~~~ 3

Thank you for reading!

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

green-ninja05

October 2016


	2. Maybe, It's Chemistry

Hello once again!

The Writer does not own _The Big Bang Theory_.

* * *

 **Part II: Maybe, It's Chemistry**

"… so for the sake of scientific curiosity and for the money, I volunteered myself to have multiple orgasms by firing the pleasure centers off my brain," Amy Farrah Fowler narrated to her new-found acquaintance, Sheldon Lee Cooper, as they journeyed towards their next class. Their friends, who were following them behind, went wide-eyed as they heard that scandalous escapade of hers. Her friends were embarrassed as well as Sheldon's friends. Amy seemed not bothered, though.

"Honestly, I found sexual gratification as disgusting. But it seems acceptable if you do it for the sake of Science. That was admirable, Ms. Fowler!" Sheldon complimented.

It seemed that Sheldon was not bothered, too.

Amy was delighted by his comment, "Well, thank you, Mr. Cooper." And they started conversing to different topic once again.

There friends have been always left dumbfounded by their exchange.

It has been weeks since their first encounter on that fateful afternoon at study area. Since then, they seemed inseparable.

Bernadette looked at Sheldon's friends at said, "I'm sorry if you have to hear that."

Howard was first to respond, as he was having interest to her, "Don't worry. Being friends with Sheldon, we were kinda immune to that."

"It was somehow weird, though," Leonard spoke, "To see, a female version of Sheldon."

"And a male version of Amy," Penny added.

"But I think it's romantic," Rajesh cooed. "It was as if they were once lost elements that were paired once again. Maybe, they have 'Chemistry'…". The rest of them just shook their heads.

"They are interesting pair," Lucy commented quietly.

"Do you think it is a matter of time they will be dating?" Howard asked.

"Sheldon Cooper? Who viewed romantic relationships as completely 'hokum'? Ha!" Leonard reacted.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"..As it turns out, our Physics professor indeed got wrong in his calculations. Glad, I set him right. It would be a horror if my classmates believed in that asininity.."

"Wow, I would be willing to be a carbon dioxide molecule to witness that moment," Amy said.

They were interrupted when Leonard entered their room.

"Hey, Sheldon, I will be going home tomorrow morni—Oh! Ms. Fowler! Hi?" Leonard greeted, surprised. His roommate never invited a woman before in their dorm. It was Friday evening, and most of the students in dorms went to their respect homes.

"Hello, Mr. Hofstadter," Amy greeted.

"What brings you here?" Leonard asked, still surprised by the fact that Sheldon, THE Sheldon Cooper, is inviting a woman in their room. If he went home, they will be alone. That thought made Leonard shiver.

"All of my roommates went to their respected homes. My friends too went home. Mr. Cooper offered me to stay for a while in your dorm so I won't be alone," Amy explained. Leonard was even more surprised. _Sheldon is now considerate? Is this the end of humanity?_

"That's good. That's good," Leonard replied absent-mindedly.

"So Leonard, what were you saying earlier?" Sheldon inquired.

"Ah! I am informing you I will go home tomorrow morning."

"So I will be alone tomorrow," Sheldon paused a while, thinking. "Okay." Sheldon is not scheduled to be going home. It is always first Friday of the month.

"Okay, uh-m, I will be going outside, I will return later. Have a good evening, Sheldon, Ms. Fowler."

The couple bid their farewell to Leonard.

"Mr. Cooper, I invented a new game," Amy told Sheldon enthusiastically.

"Oh! What is it?"

"I named it, 'Counterfactuals'. We postulate an alternative world that differs from our world in one key aspect and then pose questions to each other", Amy explained.

"Oh!", Sheldon exclaimed enthusiastically, "That's so interesting! I'm in!" They prepared questions and wrote them on cards.

Amy looked at her first card and said, "In a world where rhinoceros are domesticated pets, who wins the Second World War?"

"Uganda," Sheldon answered after thinking.

"Defend."

"Kenya rises to power on the export of rhinoceroses. A Central African power block is formed, colonizing North Africa and Europe. When war breaks out, no one can afford the luxury of a rhino. Kenya withers, Uganda triumphs."

Amy gave her an appreciative smile, "Correct. My turn."

Once again, whenever the duo is together, there is no stopping them from talking.

Just then a text from Amy's phone disrupted their conversation. She read it silently then typed in response. She then faced her companion, "My seniors asked me to feed the experimental monkeys in the laboratory tomorrow."

"The one you said you were invited to be part of their study?" Sheldon inquired.

Amy smiled before replying, "Yes. I still can't believe they invited me to such opportunity, after all, I'm still a first year. Only few were offered to such. Although I'm not assigned to the main tasks and I mostly do observations, still, it was such a privilege."

"It is no doubt you will be offered, Ms. Fowler. You made a promising progress in your academics."

"Thank you, Mr. Cooper. So are you. You said before you were part of a study too, right?"

"Yes. I do most of the calculations. Hopefully this month our study will be verified," he replied proudly.

"I guess the saying 'Birds of the same feather, flock together' applies to us."

"Indeed, Ms. Fowler," he affirmed, clinking his tea mug against hers, "Indeed."

. . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . .

The next afternoon, Sheldon decided to take a walk around the university. He was alone in his room. Moreover, he can't invite Amy since she was on the laboratory. He was thinking of possibilities of multiverses when he saw a familiar form sitting on the bench. Her body was hunched and her hands were shielding her face. He briskly walked to the said woman. He worriedly called her attention, "Ms. Fowler?"

The said woman faced him. She was surprised and at the same time embarrassed to see her in vulnerable state. She abruptly wiped her tear-stained cheeks hoping he did not catch her crying. After a few moments, she acknowledged his presence, "Mr. Cooper".

He stared her face for a long time, contemplating what he will say. Amy felt really awkward of his staring and faced the other direction. Sheldon sat beside her and said, "Are you crying? Are you sad?" he asked worriedly.

Defeated, Amy replied, "Yes, I am crying. Yes, I am sad."

"Why?" He asked, a concerned tone coloring his voice.

She faced him and explained, "In our study, I am assigned to watch over the experimental monkeys in the lab. I feed them, I bathe them, I talked to them, I cleaned their cages," she smiled as she recalled those moments. "They are Capuchin Monkeys. I love them all. But one of them is my most favorite. His name is Ricky."

"Ricky?"

"Yes, Ricky. My seniors named them 'subject 1', 'subject 2', but I gave them names. They are our close relatives, right? And I eventually formed a bond amongst them. Ricky.. i-is my most favorite because he hugs me everytime I give him a pack of cigarette. He reached my hand when I feed them. And every time I talk to them, Ricky seems to be listening to me. He seems to be interested. That's crazy, right?" Amy laughed. "And then, after I feed the monkeys this morning," her voice was cracking and tears were threatening to fall, "My seniors went to the lab telling me that our study was behind the schedule and they've decided to dissect the monkeys' brains. I-I know that will happen, but I was shocked and I haven't prepared myself when that happens. I was really shaking, a-and I told them I can't participate because dissecting is not yet taught in my classes. But the truth is, I can't bear them seeing them dead. I-I can't…" she barely finished her sentence because she was sobbing. "..i-magine my be-beloved m-monkeys g-gone.."

Sheldon Cooper was upset. True, he hates people crying in front of him. But in this case, it wasn't the reason. He was upset because he can't say something comforting or wise in this situation. _'Cooper, you are a genius with an IQ of 187. You can think of something.'_

"I can't return the lives of your monkeys. But can I at least give you a consoling hug?" he offered. He did not contemplate his words. He knew he despises human contact, but right now human comfort is what she needs.

"Okay," Amy replied meekly.

Sheldon initiated. He opened his arms and hugged her. He placed his chin above her head. He did not admit it, but hugging Amy felt _right_. On the other hand, Amy's grief lessened as Sheldon's warmth engulfed her. She felt she was not alone. It was even more depressing her friends were not around to comfort her. It was a good thing Sheldon saw her, albeit in her weak state.

She smiled when Sheldon patted her back twice and said, "There. There." She knew Sheldon lacked the ability to comfort other people.

"Thank you, Sheldon. I am glad you are here." Amy hugged him tighter.

Sheldon reciprocated the gesture. "You're welcome, Amy."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . .. . .. . . . . . . . .

Sheldon knew that the duration of grieving stage is not the same to all people. He knew it was his responsibility to help Ms. Fowler. After all, he initiated comforting her, so he must (he thinks) help her until the end. So he planned activities for "moving on" (as their friends put it). It has been weeks since that encounter, and Sheldon and Amy frequently visit a local zoo. They will observe some monkeys and koalas (because koalas are Sheldon's favorite animals). They also play Counterfactuals and 3D chess. They started watching movies at theater with their friends. It was hard to admit but the 'couple' is the reason why the two groups of friends were now a big circle. It was also hard to admit that because of this two quirky couple relationships among them starts to blossom. Leonard is dating Penny; Howard and Bernadette are now an item; Raj and Lucy are starting to get to know each other. Everything is getting better.

Amy appreciated Sheldon's efforts to comfort her. Since that fateful day, she thinks her friendship with Sheldon deepen. Her friends teased her that someday their relationship is heading _somewhere_. Amy first response was "It's impossible".

But this day, she can't say that anymore.

They were looking at the adorable monkeys at the zoo. It was Wednesday morning. The teachers were having a meeting so the students have free time. Sheldon and Amy decided to visit the zoo, which their friends declined. They were observing quietly when Sheldon broke the silence, "Ms. Fowler, have you recovered from the loss of your beloved monkeys?"

Amy smiled at his thoughtfulness, "It still hurts when I think of them but not as hurtful as before," she then changed her expression to worry, "I know it's somehow weird to be hurt this way. In span of weeks, I am expected to recover on their loss. I'm so sorry."

"Don't be. I understand," Sheldon assured, then added, "You know, I read an article that 'moving on' requires avoiding situations or things that reminds you of the 'loss'. I see this article irrelevant since it's about 'breaking ups'".

"Most of the articles indeed advise you that way," Amy confirmed.

"So, what we are doing—visiting the zoo to see monkeys—is not a good idea?" Sheldon asked fearfully.

"In some people, yes."

"Oh dear, I did the wrong thing, didn't I? Forgive me. Let's go to the koalas then!" He offered nervously. Without thinking, he held Amy's hand and led her away from the monkey enclosure. Amy was taken aback by the sudden contact. Never in her life had a man taken her hand. It made her nervous and exhilarated at the same time. She then observed sudden changes in her body: fast-beating heart, weak limbs, sweaty palms and reddening cheeks. She stopped abruptly, staring at him. Sheldon looked at her worriedly and called her attention, "Amy?"

Never in her life Amy felt like this towards the opposite gender. She recalled her mother telling her stories of love. A ten-year-old Amy never understands the feeling of love other than parental love. She remembered her mother saying, _"Amy, my lovely child. You will not understand this right now. But promise me, when you found someone you love, you will do everything to show him how much you love him. Pursue your happiness and do what it takes to make him happy, too. I want you to experience the love I had with your father."_

Amy innocently replied, _"I promise, mother_."

"Ms. Fowler?" Sheldon inquired once again. This time Amy managed to reply, "I'm okay, Sheldon. You did not do the wrong thing. Maybe to some people, avoidance is the cure, but for me it isn't."

"Okay," Sheldon replied, smiling. But still he did not let go Amy's hand. As they stare each other, remembering her mother's words, she knew what she felt towards Sheldon was beyond friendship. She knew she never felt _this_ feeling towards anyone. She doesn't have a point of reference. But right at this moment, looking at his blue depths, she knew _this_ feeling. She now understands what her mother said. What she had promised to her mother in that hospital. She held Sheldon's hand tighter, breathe deeply and confessed:

"Sheldon Lee Cooper, I have feelings for you!"

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

A/N: HAHAHA! I can't help it, I want SHAMY that way, a cliché way! It's my first time writing a _Big Bang Theory_ fanfic and I used to write Anime fanfics so you can see the OOC-ness is blaringly obvious :3 Sorry! :D

I want to thank who reviewed my first chapter: katladyd, juliadelg, bamadude, kerryce!

Thank you for reading!

green-ninja05  
November 2016


	3. According to Biology

Hello, guys! :)

It's been almost a year! Silly me! I promise I'll try to finish this, maybe I lacked inspiration and ideas hoho..

 _The Writer does not own_ _The Big Bang Theory._

* * *

 **Part III: According to Biology**

It was that fateful day, the day they went to the zoo, that everything changed.

Well at least to Amy, but to Sheldon, changes could be categorized as 'almost'.

 _"_ _Sheldon Lee Cooper, I have feelings for you!"_

It was Amy Farrah Fowler, whom he admired, whom he considered as his 'intellectual equal', whom he saw as best companion.

 _'_ _How could someone change so much?'_

 _'_ _Is time really relative to a person? Einstein says so.'_

 _'_ _But how come Amy changed her feelings so much? Does she consider the time they spent together had a long duration that she finally concluded her feelings?'_

To him, everything seems so fast, they just meet a few months ago!

And feelings? To him, feelings are just for lesser minds. Why did Amy indulge in that malarkey? True that he loves his mother and Meemaw, and he is quite fond of Amy..

He then looked at Amy, all flustered while fidgeting her skirt. She is waiting for his response, any response just to confirm his understanding.

"Ah, Amy? What does it mean to 'have feelings for me'?" He asked.

Amy exhaled deeply. She is slightly irritated by his dumb (if possible) question, but knowing him, it is innocent, like he is collecting evidence in order for him to formulate a conclusion. 'Well, it is my fault. I quickly confessed to him without setting right parameters and favorable environment,'she smiled internally.

"Sheldon, having feelings for you means, I see you now not as a friend. Right at this moment, I am seeking a romantic relationship with you," she smiled, hoping to give both of them some comfort. When he did not respond right away, she added, "I guess no one confessed to you?"

Sheldon, at loss for words (a rare occurrence), nodded quietly as an answer. She saw a confusion on and maybe a shock, on his face. She can imagine how the motors in his brain revolving and working.

Sheldon must weigh his actions. He admits, he is quite fond of Amy. Unlike his friends, Amy accompanies him whatever idea he has. She talks topics he is interested in. He listens to him even she is unfamiliar with the subject. She really loves to gain knowledge just like him.

He saw how the relationships ended amongst his friends. He saw how devastated Leonard was as Leslie dumped him; how Raj seek women after women and ended up heartbroken; and how the women turned down Howard because he is kind of 'creepy'. Romantic relationships always end with the mess, just like his parent's marriage. And he swore he will never indulge in that set – up.

He is now on conundrum. If he rejects Amy's proposition, she may cease the companionship they had. He wants to continue conversing with Amy. He just got accustomed to their zoo visits, their counterfactuals, their routine exchange of messages.

 _'Maybe because of her monkeys, that it made her emotional like this. Oh no! If I reject her, will she be crying like what happened to her monkeys?'That thought made him so confused. He doesn't want to see Amy in that state again. 'It is maybe my fault, showing her my gentleman upbringing. My Meemaw will disapprove if I let someone cry. Oh what a mess!'_

And if he accepted her proposition, what will happen? Will they indulge in an unsanitary exchange of saliva? Will there be holding hand involved, or even worse, a coitus? He panicked and widen his eyes. Can he do that?

As he weighs his options, he finally concluded. He will turn down Amy, as best and as polite as he can…

 _. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . ._

The girls are shopping for clothes, but Amy found a Star Wars' Force Awakens action figures. She decided to buy them for Sheldon. As she happily put the collectibles in their basket, Penny commented, "Ames, I think it is too much to give Mr. Wackadoodle these fancy toys. You are not even in a relationship but you give gifts like you are dating!"

Amy laughed at her words, "Not yet. But maybe when he saw these action figures he'll end up falling in love with me." She laughed at how silly she thinks, but maybe if you love someone, you want them to be happy, and this is how she knew would make Sheldon happy.

The rest of the girls laughed along with their friend. But in Bernadette's mind though, 'If Amy continued her ways to gain Sheldon's affections, Sheldon falling in love with Amy might be possible.'

After their laughter dissipated, Lucy said, "Well, if you make your presence known to him, like what you did in the cafeteria, it may work out.

They still can't believe how smitten Amy is now. Being their friend, they thought she will never like someone. Just a few months ago, everything they thought of Amy was completely thrown out of the window…

. . . . . . . . . .. . .. . . . . . .

It was Wednesday and there was no class, as teachers had a meeting. The gang sans Sheldon and Amy, were at the mall, entering a fast food chain after watching a movie. They talked about the movies ending, but Penny remembered the 'Shamy couple'.

Howard joked, "Maybe right at this moment, they are kissing in front of koalas, showing them how to kiss properly." Bernadette nudged him using her elbow, "Hey don't say that! You've just implanted that scene to my mind! Can't you see how innocent they are, and you gave me that thought!"

Raj, being the Raj, found it romantic. "Aww.. kinda sweet, right? The couple, being adults, kissing like high schoolers in the zoo.." his eyes went dreamy.

Leonard grossed out Raj's words, "Raj, it is unimaginable for Sheldon to engage in such activities. I know Sheldon is strongly abhorrent on human contact, even more kissing where there is an exchange of bodily fluids.."

Howard also added, "True. Knowing Sheldon, he despised romantic relationships, as it was too much trouble in realizing his dreams to be a Noble prize awardee."

Penny also agreed. "Ames is also not into romantic relationships as well. Maybe they'll be as close as friends but not more than that."

"Even we teased Amy that eventually, they'll have feelings for each other, I believe it will never happen," Bernadette supplied. "Maybe they'll categorize it as being 'comfortable with each other."

But Lucy had other ideas, "I also thought that I could never have someone. But now," as she said this she looked at Raj, "It may happen." And smiled.

Raj smiled back, almost too much that his smile might reach his ears. He then blurted out, "Do not underestimate the power of love!"

Turns out, Raj's testament was true.

And it happened right on that day.

The girls were returning to their room. They were chatting and as they opened the door, they saw Amy. Her body was sitting in haunch position, and she was heaving like crying. The picture presented worried them. They approached her, asking what's wrong. She then faces them, her face was soaked with tears, but surprisingly her lips were laden with a smile.

"I confessed my feelings for Sheldon!"

The girls were surprised. But her tears bothered them and they asked about it.

. . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . .

Looking at Sheldon who is confused, made a pang in her heart. She was glad she finally realized her feelings, but she also doesn't want to see him that way. Sheldon, who is always confident, seems little and so unsure at this moment. His actions made her conclude he doesn't share the same feelings for her, and it hurt. Her first love is not reciprocated. But as she promised her mother, she will do her best to be happy.

Gathering up her courage, she said, "Sheldon, I know we are not in the same boat. I know you don't want relationships. But may you please allow me to express my feelings for you? You don't have to reciprocate, just let me show you how important you are to me."

 _'Please say yes. I don't care if I look like I am begging. I don't care if people laughed at me. Just agree. Maybe, in my persistence, you will love me back, too. I know, it is unfair to you to feel discomfort. But this is the only way I know. I might be delusional to think you will like me this way. But I can't stop this.'_

Sheldon contemplated her new proposition. It sounds reasonable, but he is still conflicted. What 'expressing my feelings' entail? Will it change the way they have before? He then saw her face, on the verge of crying because of his impending answer. He doesn't want that. _'She is just recovering from the death of her monkeys. And I will just add to her burdens? My efforts for her recovery would be in vain if I hurt her.'_

Amy saw pity on his face. She conjured up all the guilt and embarrassment of 'manipulating' him like this. She knows he is a gentleman and using him like this is too much of a guilt. _'Just a little more, Amy. He will concede.'_

Sheldon, after some time, _'Well, we will never know what 'expressing her feelings only' mean, until we try,'_ let a deep breath, and said, "Okay, I agree."

. . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . ..

The girls were more than surprised after Amy narrated what happened that fateful Wednesday. They can't figure out what surprised them more: Amy having feelings (for Sheldon, of all people!), or Sheldon agreeing and acknowledging her feelings. The world comes to an end, eh?

"I'll do my best and maybe Sheldon might like me."

. . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"You know Amy, Sheldon will love them. And maybe too much, and he will show off these fancy toys to the boys and we will look like 'bad girlfriends'," Penny commented.

Amy turned her face from excitement then apologetic. "I-I am so-sorry, I didn't mean to.."

Penny answered right away, erasing Amy's uneasiness, "I am just kidding, Amy. We got the boys, whether we gave them these or not. You should give them to Sheldon, he will be elated." 'And hopefully he will realize how lucky he is Amy loves him. That Dr. Wackadoodle!'

"Yeah!" the rest of the girls agreed.

Amy smiled, looking down at her purchases. She hopes Sheldon will love these. Knowing his collection of Star Wars, she hopes none of these were in his collection.

"Thank you!"

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . .

A semester had passed by. A Christmas, a new year had gone by. It is nearing Valentine's day, and the university is a buzz of red hearts and roses. Couples are sweeter than ever, holding hands while walking, kissing goodbye their partners. Couples are engaging more dates than the usual. Ridiculous expressions of love have been displayed around the campus since the first day of February. Sheldon thinks that as if the month has some invisible force and humans act instinctively and turn into hippies. _'Then what? After the month has ended, the effect of 'cupid' has gone? That is why I hate changes, that is why romance is ridiculous.'_

Looking at his friends who were love-stricken, smiling while texting their significant others. _'Like these people. How I become friends with them?'_

They are waiting for the girls. It is after-class and they will have a get-together, to Sheldon's disappointment. Tonight is Halo night, and they disrupt his perfect schedule!

Sheldon's musings were cut – off by Amy's greeting. She smiles at them and chose to sit beside Sheldon. They have different classes now, and her class ended first amongst the girls. He smiled back, instantly forgetting his friend's ridiculous gestures.

The rest of the gang greeted her. She then faced Sheldon and said, "Mr. Cooper I know you hate gift – giving, but I will give you something because it is too much a waste not to give to you."

Sheldon protested, "Ms. Fowler, you know it troubles me for you to give something. It will be an exhausting task to find something that equates what you've given." The rest of the boys perked their interest on the duo.

"Think of this: You agreed that I'll express my feelings for you. It was a big compromise on your part. As a way to compensate that, this gift may do that." She then nudged the gift bag forward to Sheldon.

"Hey what's that? A gift to Sheldon?" Leonard asked. Amy nodded, suddenly feeling shy. She should have thought this through. She should give the gifts when they were alone.

"Aww.. that is so sweet, Amy!" Raj said dreamily. Amy was encouraged on Raj's statement.

"Open it, Sheldon, I want to know, too," Howard said.

Sheldon opened the gift bag carefully, and suddenly a familiar scent wafted in the air. He knew this smell: the smell of new and unopened collectibles. He was even more surprised to see what inside: a newly-boxed, unopened action characters of Star Wars: Force Awakens. The boys were even more surprised because these were the same collection the guys wanted to buy.

"We found these last year. I haven't had the chance to give to you because of school break, maybe this occasion is the proper time," she said shyly. 'And because it is Valentines, I am hoping you'll get affected by the festivities.'

The boys for a moment got envious on his gift. If he doesn't want it, I will beg Amy for it!

They all looked at Sheldon, who seemed to be quiet for a long time. It worried Amy so much. 'He doesn't like my gift?'

But to the gang's surprise, Sheldon has done the unthinkable, again.

He let out a squeak of amazement and suddenly, hugged Amy tightly. He hugged him for about ten seconds, then let her go, admiring the gift. His smiles never fade as he said, "Oh thank you so much, Amy! I've been looking for this during the break and found nothing! Oh my goodness, they're mine now!"

Recovered from shock, she simply answered, "You are welcome, Sheldon."

"I really love it! Thank you, Amy! You are a delight!" And Sheldon continued to praise her.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . .. . . ..

The happiness Sheldon felt never faded even the next day. Odd as he is, he carried Amy's gift the next morning. He wanted to show off his new possession of Star Wars to the rest of his friends, and also to Barry Kripke, his classmate and nemesis, whom he knew were also a die-hard Star Wars fan. He saw Barry looking at him enviously of his new collectibles. He felt more than satisfied looking like that.

Lunch came and they were heading to the cafeteria. Sheldon raised the box upward, like showing off a trophy, grinning never fade off.

"Amy is a good person, right?" Leonard asked.

"Of course, there is no doubt that Ms. Fowler is a good person, as evident on this box I am having!"

Howard then supplied, "It would be great if Amy will be your girlfriend, right?" Right now, the guys also want the duo to be official. It was like watching a movie that keeps you hanging. They want some conclusion!

Sheldon made a face, "I already told you, Ms. Fowler can freely do whatever feelings she has for me, but I never told you that everything between us will change or whatsoever."

"Hey, what is wrong with 'Ms. Fowler', 'Mr. Cooper'? She is an intelligent and beautiful woman. True I never saw her beautiful like the girls I chased before, but knowing her more made me think she is quite beautiful, with all the layers of wool," Raj said.

"Hey! You have a girlfriend now! Do not try to have Amy!"

 _'Is he jealous?'_

"Hey, I didn't say anything wrong. I just appreciated her beauty and intelligence."

"True she is intelligent, as intelligent as me. Truth to be told, she can be considered like me as Homo novus."

 _'Homo novus?!'_

Leonard nudged on, "How about her physical attributes? You aren't attractive at her?"

Sheldon opened his mouth, trying to formulate his answer, he was thinking for a while, then suddenly he was getting red. "Ac-according to Biology, i-it is in nature to find a mate of high intelligence because it helps them to pro-propagate its species.. I-it is also b-biologically imperative to find a-a m-mate who is suitable for child-rearing since it is programmed in the brain to make s-species continues to exist," he explained nervously, getting even redder. He coughed discreetedly, tapping his fingers in the box fidgetly.

 _'What does that mean?'_

Leonard went further," So you are saying you find her also attractive, physically?"

"I-i am not—"

"Oh, the Sheldon Lee Cooper is attracted to Amy!" Howard teased.

He blushed madly, "W-what I am saying is –"

"Sheldon, good for you! I know you had that in you, finally!" Raj said, teary-eyed.

"Hey, you should start dating her!"

Sheldon had enough, so much that the box, the precious box, was on the ground.

"I JUST SAID AS WHAT BIOLOGY IS STATED! IT HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH AMY. WHAT DO YOU WANT ME TO SAY? THAT HER INTELLIGENCE IS WHAT I ADMIRE HER THE FIRST PLACE, BUT ALSO I FOUND HER BODY ATTRACTIVE AS WELL? THAT HER HAIR IS SO SILKY LIKE AN OIL SPILL? THAT HER EYES WAS AS CAPTIVATING LIKE QUANTUM PARTICLES? THAT SHE IS AS ENDOWED AS CATWOMAN AND WONDERWOMAN? THAT I CAN DO WHAT LESSER MINDS DO TO THEIR SIGNIFICANT OTHERS? THAT I ALSO LIKE HER, OR DARE I SAY LOVE HER? HA! SORRY TO TELL YOU, BECAUSE THAT WILL NEVER HAPPEN! THAT NOTION IS ITSELF SO RIDICULOUS, I WANT TO THINK IT SO RIDICULOUS, AND IT IS SO MALARKEY! UNTHINKABLE! IMPROBABLE!"

The guys knew they've crossed the line. "Sheldon, we were sorry." _'Poor Amy, it is still a long road for her.'_

Sheldon is still red-faced from anger, picked up the box, and walked past them.

"Poor Amy," Raj said. "Good thing we did not tease him in front of her. It could devastate her."

The guys agreed.

Little did they know, a crying woman, clutching her books so hard to her chest, was running away from them.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

A/N: See you next time! And I hope I can update faster hehe..

Thank you for listing my story as one of your favorites and thank you for clicking that 'Follow' button :)

Thank you for reading!

green-ninja05  
September 2017


End file.
